FACTS
The FACTS (CHAOS, MASS, ENDLESS, PAST, DARKNESS) are a group of cosmic beings that each represent an aspect of reality. Unlike The Fears they are not connected to the human psyche and are not directly malicious to the human race. This does not make them benevolent, however; they are simply integral to the base workings of the universe and are not concerned with the life, death, and the general existence of any organism, human or otherwise. They will harm, kill or utilize any living being they see fit, and lack any concept of "Good" or "Evil". They make sure that no discrepancies occur inside the universe, and are thusly interested in prosecuting The Fears, The Ne Timu, The Carnal, and many other powerful entities for altering the workings of time and space. They are, in essence, the order that keeps everything going. This does limit them in a number of ways, as they cannot break the laws that they are to uphold and they cannot create or destroy matter and energy as many other entities can. However, they are also more structured, systematic, and pragmatic than the others and although they can't break their own rules, they have the ability to bend them significantly. They are arguably not sentient and are much more akin to a force of nature rather than any living entity. As such they have a very basic level of intelligence, if it can be called that, and also have difficulty in differentiating between organisms they encounter. While they will kill followers due to their connection to The Fears, they seem to only partially target Runners and never give chase for any extended period of time. CHAOS CHAOS is the breakdown of order, the inciter of change, and the spreading of energy. All things wear down and fall apart at an accelerated rate in its presence, even more so if its physical form is touched. Even people are not exempt from this, and their bodies will slowly fall apart starting at the cellular level, then molecular, and finally ending at the atomic level. The remaining energy spreads and the material is either left or transferred to Mass. It is the most animalistic of the FACTS, and creates its form using features from organisms it has encountered. Due to its connection with all of reality, this includes all life forms that have existed since the beginning of time and space; meaning that its form can contain features of extinct or alien life. Since it cannot create matter or energy, it must first collect the materials and power required to fuel its body before it can start making it. CHAOS cannot define the difference between different species of organisms, which inevitably leads to the body it manifest in to be a hodgepodge of thousands of different life forms that have been condensed into a single entity. As CHAOS is not alive in a traditional sense, the bodies it uses are pushed beyond any biological limitations. They also tend to wear away fairly quickly because of CHAOS's destructive influence. CHAOS's manifested forms rarely last any longer than several hours, and almost never survive past a day. This hardly counts as a significant weakness, however, on account of CHAOS being capable of creating multiple manifestations at any given time. MASS MASS '''is an entity that creates its form out of any material it touches, growing larger as it twists and conjoins more into itself. It grows directly out of the ground and has a limited range from which it can sprout extensions to manipulate the area around it. It powers its movement using energy from the materials it absorbs, sometimes causing the air and its surroundings to freeze or welling up magma from the earth's depths. It is also capable of altering the pull of gravity, but only for short periods of time by shifting the density of mass around it. Although it travels very slowly, it cannot be stopped by any obstacle, as it will simply absorb the material it is made from. The forms of MASS that are interacted with are actually tiny "arms" extending from a much larger, mantel sized MASS located inside the earth. It is capable of manifesting in any sizable collection of matter in the universe. ENDLESS '''ENDLESS is omnipresent creature that exists everywhere in the universe at once, watching everything that occurs simultaneously. In order to physically interact with the world, it must force its way into a human and inhabit their bodies. It is only able to host inside one body at any given time and can only do this to humans who have thought into the nature of endless area, and therefore are capable of being its latest vessel. Once inside a human, ENDLESS can exert a massive amount of telekinetic force on anything in the near vicinity and eliminates any "false space" or additional space that has been fabricated by other entities and is not naturally occurring. It is the only FACT that can access The Godsway, but that is essentially because it already is everywhere. PAST PAST ensures that historical events will never be changed by temporal anomalies. It can revert things back to a previous form and return their energy or elements to their place of origin, all the way back to the beginning. The environment around it reverts back to how it was previously, but this effect never lasts long and the world always rushes back to its "current" state in PAST's absence. It has been known to transform humans into fetuses, and from there cells and atoms, eventually dissipating the victim's potential energy from that point in history forward. Due to the temporal aura around PAST, all barriers and weaponry are rendered useless against it, as once they enter the area directly surrounding it, they will be shifted to a point in time before they were created. Despite this, it can still be harmed or slowed by using weapons or structures made out of materials that either have always been in existence or exist outside the traditional time stream, as these would not be effected by PAST's aura. PAST creates its body in much the same way as CHAOS, using features from multiple organisms and conjoining them together into a single form and must first gather the materials and energy before it can grow a new form. However unlike CHAOS, whose body is constantly getting less stable and will fall apart after an extended period of time, PAST's form becomes progressively younger with time, which is why it often appears similar to the fetuses of animals or humans. Eventually though, after a number of hours, its form will be shifted to the point where it will no longer be physically capable of action and at this point PAST must create a new body. Regardless of the body created, PAST never touches the ground and instead hovers over surfaces surrounded by its aura. DARKNESS DARKNESS is an absence of energy or matter, but unlike The Quiet it does not unmake things and instead represents the parts of the universe that have yet to be explored by humans. It can manifest in any area of sufficient darkness and is perceived as the surrounding shadows in this form. The exact constraints of this ability are unknown outside of the fact that a human digestive track isn't large enough for it to maintain its form. It can become physical the area of darkness it has fastened itself onto but cannot unless further actions are taken. By latching onto an animal, ENDLESS will strip down all the unnecessary material and take hold of the skull, allowing it to venture into the light. In this form, it cannot be perceived as anything other than a silhouette of shifting form connected to a skull and from there can interact with the world around it. It can be destroyed when in light by breaking the skull it is attached to, but it will not die permanently and can protect its skull from damage. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:FACTS Category:Pantheons